The Parsifal Betrayal
by darkmoonstar309
Summary: A friendship between a quarterback and a nerd, a weird combination but not for popular Stan and Unpopular Kyle. The two are inseparable until they meet the little boots band that takes interest in Stan but not Kyle after they took Stan by his own decision. Strange things happen in South Park. With all the sudden murder scenes and Stan's strange behavior. Kyle notices and deals with


A/N- Hello there, Darkmoonstar309 here so I would like to introduce this wonderful fic that I have been wanting to write. This fic is based off of Jennifer's body but I'm not planning on making it completely like the movie just a few parts of it. So if any of you are familiar with this movie then you know what's this is going to be capable of, for those who are unknown about the movie. Here are the warnings; this fic will involve many gory scenes, may be a little ooc , many more in the futures chapter which will I inform. I hope you enjoy my work! I love feedback, it will motivate me. South Park Au

Chapter One: Introducing the Popular Quarterback and Unpopular Nerd

"Hope you will get better sooner or later , sincerely your father Gerald B."

It was one of my Fathers letters, him and Ike have been the only ones that have sent me letters during my time in this wasteland called Jail. Each Letter always end up with the saying of me hoping getting better , sooner or never actually I just don't think that I be able to go back to my normal self, not after what I been through. The unforgettable events that I just don't seem want to remember anymore but it just keep haunting me anyways. These events have destroyed me, my now dead boyfriend Clyde, my angered mother and my best friend Stan that I have missed with at least sympathy. Who would of thought of Kyle Broflovski being brought to guilty of a homicide scene, no one actually knew not even me. But surprisingly this has happen to me, a once nerdy teenager who just wanted his diploma and graduating hand in hand with Clyde. Sadly, neither of us would get our happy ending not even my attractive friend; Stan Marsh who had everything well not exactly everything.

"Mr. Broflovski , Lunch Time has already began, time to go eat."

My thoughts were broken once I saw Leo on my door, reminding me to go eat trash yet again with my anguish eyes that have millions of bags under my eyes I gave him a glance which he understood and left. Great Lunch Time, wonder how this will end.

Lunchtime for me is just disgusting, seeing so many unresentful men hungrily attack their food by using their fingers to shove the greasy food in their mouths, unclearly to their brains. Spoons don't exist to them or even napkins, not even one bit. It's one of the reasons on why I sit at a locked window with nothing but with a few peanut butter crackers on my plate. Gladly, I'm not fresh meat this year, thanks to the new prisoners that are sure to keep some of them busy for now.

"Really, Peanut Butter Crackers again? "

There goes that annoying voice again, it was my deputy, the guy who after me all the time like a strict teacher who always getting the rebel kid in detention, that's exactly how I feel about this guy who has to be in my damn fucking business that just wouldn't leave me alone about me and all thanks to my mother who still cares for me with little effort.

"So? What's wrong with just eating crackers? "I answered impatiently something obvious to him unlike for him, I have to talk him no matter what or else, he cuts my free time which is the only time that I can be in my own safe haven.

" What have I told you about eating poorly it's unhealthy of you to just eat a few crackers, don't you see how bony you look."

That's it! I had enough of this fucking douchebag, just to end his stupid mouth for talking only bullshit. My fist collided with his face making him fall back on one of the tables and into the greasy foods as his belongings trip down to the floor before I could do anything else I felt two strong arms pull me back with strong force. The only deep voice of the guard was the only thing to know that it was one of the guys in white suites known as the security guards that were puling me back but I never was the one to surrender that quickly, I began to squirmed wildly in their holds making them irked but I didn't give a damn.

"Let Me GO! Keep your hands off of me now!" The last thing I saw before leaving the café was my assistant's bloody (with grease) nose dripping down his nose with fear in his eyes. I knew that the old Kyle wouldn't have done that, not even to someone who wants to help in need.

The two security guards threw me off into the dark room with nothing but a high up window, cold cement walls that were covered with dark spots and a big metal door. I knew what this room was; it was nothing new to me. They call it the reflected room but I called it, "Kyle you need to calm the fuck down before you lose some curls." Room and I hated this room with all my life not because my poorly, used up bed or with less window room. It was all just because of that shitty, replayed song echoing off in the room.

"_I need you to need me with that little bit of heart of yours, my baby~." _

I hate my fucking life, it's all ruin off to bits in every single day, it makes me sick. This isn't even me, not the Kyle Broflovski; the nerdy teenage boy that dreamed of becoming someone but it's all destroyed. What's has become of me? Who am I even now? What does Clyde Donovan think of me now? For now, I'm just going to decide on reflecting on my life, which I was before I became, this. Oh how I missed the old days besides the "Stan's issue ".

I introduce you, the once life of a friendship between the most popular Quarterback in South Park High and the unpopular Nerd. Welcome.


End file.
